1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a garment with an opening that is selectively opened or closed with a combination of exposed fasteners and at least one hidden interstitial fastener to prevent gapping at its location.
2. Description of Related Art
Shirts or blouses with a button placket combine the ease of dressing with a complete or partial opening, with the neatness of a tailored appearance.
Many shirts have been designed that include an opening down the front. Some of these shirts have been closed with a row of buttons or snaps. However, the buttons, snaps, or other fasteners allow the shirt to gap in the areas between the buttons or snaps. This creates a messy appearance and potential embarrassment.
Other shirts have solved this problem by using a zipper or hook and loop closure system along the length of the opening. While this structure prevents gaps, it also presents an appearance that may be too casual for many situations or which may be somewhat unnatural compared to a standard shirt.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.